The Breakdown
by wingsXwind
Summary: Jude picked Tommy, but things became rocky after their trip. When they both realize a goodbye is needed their friendship starts over. With suprises and new people nothing will be the same. Will Jude and Tommy start sparks again or will they flunk at love?


The dark sky rumbled above Jude as she sat on her front porch contemplating on her next step in life. G-Major was over, Jamie was over, and even the relationship Jude and Tommy had been rocky and soon would be over. She had nothing to hang on to ever since her sister, Sadie, left with Kwest and Stuart, Jude's dad, was always trying to make more and more money. Tommy occasionally stopped by to check on Jude. Ever since they got back from their trip everything went down hill. She was still a virgin because Tommy refused to sleep with her on the trip, to Jude it meant he didn't want to, but for Tommy it meant taking it slow. It was one of those nights, Jude could feel it; the night in which Tommy would come over and they would start a fight on how they barely see each other and it's time to step up or step down. As usual Tom pulled up in his yellow Hummer and walked towards her with face filled with guilt and anger. She watched as he slammed the door and walked towards while playing with his hands. This night was different though, she wasn't expecting the words that fell from his mouth that night, she was expecting loud obnoxious words that only resulted into Jude crying and Tommy would sit by her and say sorry.

"We're through." Tom stated nonchalantly as he stared deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry." He started to turn around when Jude screamed in frustration. "You're sorry!" She shouted for the heavens to hear, "Tommy I love you."

Tommy shook his head and faced Jude once again, "Then why don't you show it. I'm stuck in my house wondering where you are and why don't you ever want to just go somewhere with me." He continued taking a deep breath, "I wanted to take it slow, but not this slow."

Jude looked up into his blue sincere eyes that crushed her inside. Tears rolled down her cheek as she stood up and treaded towards him. Her face fell to his shoulder as she pleaded in soft whispers, "Don't go, you're all I have."

Tommy did nothing, but stand still not moving, not wrapping his arms around her, and not giving in. He pushed her away and grabbed her wrists; he shook her and stared deep into to her eyes filled with hurt. "Grow up Jude. Be that girl I met when you were 15. You were so strong, what happened?"

Jude felt the tears burn deep behind her eyes, she tried holding them back. "I got hurt Tommy, that's what happened!" She sniffled lightly, "I got hurt over and over again by the same person!"

Soon Tommy realized where she was going, "I know I hurt you, but Jude I'm ready to love you. I'm ready to hold you and grow old with you."

"It's too late for me." Jude cried, "I feel so distant from you." She pulled away from him and backed up, "You are the one who doesn't want anything! I wanted to give myself to you, but you said let's wait. I wanted to go out to dinner, but you had business, I wanted to move in, but that's too much for you!" Tommy's eyes widened as he saw the opposite side of the story, and it hit him; he was wrong. The world stood still for a minute as he saw all the hurt he put her through, even when they were together and he was sure they were fine. His fingers traced around her jaw bone as he drew her into a warm passionate kiss. She fell into his arms with nothing; he brought her guard down again. The kiss they shared was not any kiss they ever experienced, and when they pulled away both Jude and Tommy knew it was time for goodbye.

Tom felt tears roll down his cheeks as the both were aware of the moment that stood in front of him, "I'll always love you Harrison."

She crumbled in his arms, "I'll always love you too Quincy."

His arms swarmed around her as he rubbed up and down her back. They had nothing to say, all they wanted to do was cherish their awakening. Now they knew it was time to say goodbye a long time ago. Maybe it would have turned out for the better in they did.


End file.
